Firey Hatred
by Universal lizard
Summary: Scorpion is not the only crazed vengeance seeker... there is another...


-Again greetings to all. I've decided to show myself again with this little creation I had made when MK Armageddon was still all the rage. I tried to create a character who was purely red in costume, but unlike Ermac, was able to control fire like a fire-bender. And before you argue, no, Scorpion is not a pure fire user in his current state. He only came to manipulate/breathe fire as a result of being a specter. He was not that when he was still mortal and part of the Shirai Ryu. By the way before you read, this story takes place in the timeline where both Scorpion and his clan were still alive, so that will make clear why I'm not adding certain aspects of our favorite specter in here.

Pyron now was on his way back to his rendezvous spot with his comrades. His small round of patrol around his base of operations was complete. Now was the time for him to retire back to his comrades.

Pyron was part of an ancient clan of warriors with the power to manipulate and wield fire called Pyrolancers. His father was his teacher of fire-wielding, as well as his martial arts instructor. He had taught how to all but perfect the unpredictability of Zi Ran Tus, the close cousin of Zi Ran Men.

Sadly, Pyron had no mother at childhood, for she died after childbirth. Pyron had often asked his father to describe what he could of her. His father may have been a tough man, but he softened up as he recalled the woman that he had loved for so long, and proved it by bringing Pyron into this world.

At around age seven, Pyron had been entered into the enforcing clan of Pyrolancers, the individuals of men who carry out tasks for the good of the clan. It was under the command of the diligent Grandmaster Tsushon, a title earned to him in blood. He cared very much for his clan and would do anything to protect its well-being. First days as a recruit for Pyron were not the easiest, but he managed to catch on to the teachings and leadership of Tsushon. Eventually, he had earned a prominent position as captain in the Pyrolancer's ranks. This of course made Pyron's father proud, and happy that he was in fact his father.

But as such a clan as this, it was not one to have no enemies. As if in direct defiance of power, the Lin Kuei posed as a significant threat due to their abilities of freezing, something that Pyron had indeed did not take a huge liking to. But it was not just the clash of elements; the Lin Kuei had earned position in the Pyrolancer Bingo Book for their reputations of thievery, occasional counts of embezzlement, and bribery for their own ends. It was for this other reason that Pyron realized why his father had enlisted in the Pyrolancer clan's ranks.

Little did Pyron know that the Lin Kuei would soon be the least of his problems...

Pyron had almost reached the rendezvous spot, when he suddenly stopped. He cautiously looked around, and caught the familiar scent of blood. Acting on instincts, Pyron dove for the nearby bushes and scouted his surrounding area. What he could see all around him did not appear threatening... just the openness of the forest.

And then he saw it: blood. Pyron saw the slow dripping blood on a leaf about ten feet away. The blood dripped from the leaf and somehow was flowing in a specific direction. No, not flowing... Emerging from the bushes, Pyron identified the blood as a lengthy trail to the east. Pyron kept up his assassin stealth as he followed the trail.

Then he saw the bodies. There, on the ground were the bloody bodies of... his comrades! Pyron immediately ran to their position and investigated. They were the other two members of his scouting party. One had a large hole in his belly section that blood poured from, and the other had a severed left arm and a slit throat. As a stealth assassin that he was, Pyron tried his best to hold the emotions pouring into his head.

"What has happened here...?" Pyron questioned out loud. He was beginning to berate himself for scouting ahead and not keeping a closer eye on his comrades. And then it reoccurred to him; as he was leaving the base, he overheard one of them mention to the other of having a map to the base in his possession. Pyron hastily... searched the body that he concluded had the map. When he did not find it on that one, he quickly searched the other one. His heart sank... the map was gone!

'Fool!' he now berated the fallen comrades, 'what kind of scout carries with him compromising information? Now there is a chance that the village itself is under attack!' Pyron may not know for sure of his summation, but he set off anyway in great haste for his village.

As if his own sentence had jinxed him. The moment Pyron came within eyesight of his village, he dove for the cover of a nearby rock. After a moment, he poked his head out, wishing that what he saw initially was only his imagination. It was not.

Pyron looked on in horror as he saw his village in ruins. Multiple huts and structures were collapsing from the fire that was eating way at them. Quickly, Pyron dashed down to the village's perimeters. All around him he could see bloodied, sliced, and broken bodies littering the ground. Even the temple of the Pyrolancers was in flames, in direct defiance of their element mastery! Suddenly Pyron remembered that his clan was able to manipulate fire, so why was this fire ravaging this village?

He would have no time to think it over, as he heard a noise, a noise that sounded suspiciously like,

"Father?" Pyron then made haste for where he heard the noise, avoiding the deadly environment around him. Pyron was not even out of breath when he had stopped. His eyes set upon... his father, just standing with his sword unsheathed.

"F-" Pyron was about to call out, but was cut off abruptly when a rope with a kunai attached shot through the air into his father's head. Pyron sweated profusely, one side screaming to rescue him, while the other ordered him to remain where he was. He was uncertain as to what to do, until his heart sank to the point where Pyron thought it could never be raised. The spear had suddenly pulled itself back to where it had been shot from... taking father's head with it! The head had then slipped off the end and had fallen to the ground in a roll, one that stopped at the feet of the attacker.

The figure was dressed in the ninja garb of fiery yellow, with black pants, no sleeves, and a ninja belt. The man's head was concealed behind a ninja hood, with only the eyes exposed. He then placed his spear back into his belt and Pyron then heard a whistle from him. A few seconds later, a bird flew in from overhead and landed on the man's outstretched arm. It was a perigan falcon, used for catching its own prey and the occasional messenger bird. The messenger job was rare, but if successful in training, would be proven quite effective for the job.

The man then took out a small note from his pocket and attached it to the falcon's leg. Once secured, he then let the falcon fly back into the air and fly to the west. He then looked down to the corpse of the once living man.

"Be thankful that I bothered to finish you off honorably," the man said, "With your death, the Shirai Ryu now faces the Lin Kuei without risk of secret alliances."

Pyron now processed what he had just heard; this warrior was allegedly a part of the Shirai Ryu, an old rival to the Lin Kuei. But why choose to attack and decimate a clan of someone else's? Pyron suddenly felt a surge of something, something that told him if complied it would answer that question, something that said that he felt would forgive him of his past transgressions, and something that he felt would do him and his clan good: revenge.

Pyron now emerged from hiding, unsheathed his ninja sword, and broke into a run towards the ninja. He felt as if he could destroy him right there, right now. But Pyron took a quick moment as he ran to consider that his actions made him... overconfident. His suspicions were proven correct as suddenly the ninja ducked and spun around with an outstretched leg, faster than Pyron could process. Before he knew it, he rolled to the ground with a grunt onto his back. And before he could get up, there was a great and sudden pain and pressure pounded into his chest. Pyron grunted in pain louder than before as he was certain he felt a small snap inside of him. Pyron now opened his eyes to see the ninja standing over him with his leg on his chest. Pyron was about to slash at him with his sword, when he realized that the fall to the ground had relieved him of his sword.

"One left, eh...?" the ninja inquired, prompting Pyron to want to slash at him with the sword he didn't have.

"Why?" Pyron inquired, through short breaths, "Why have you done this?"

"Because," the ninja said, "the Shirai Ryu may not regard you as a high threat, but the Lin Kuei apparently does. A rivalry of two clans cannot include a lesser third one such as yours."

"You will not get away with this," Pyron uttered with a last bit of courage. He then saw the ninja's hand reach down for his throat. Pyron felt the grip tightly as the foot was removed from his chest but was lifted up in the air. Now he was in the air, gripped by the throat, and at the mercy of this intruding Shirai Ryu ninja.

"It seems that with the fall of your clan, I already have," the ninja countered, "Now Scorpion will send you on your one-way trip to the afterlife..." Upon finishing that sentence, Scorpion cocked his other fist back, and let it fly into Pyron. He now sailed through the air, pain again in his chest bone. He continued to sail through the air until he made contact with the door of a fire-consumed hut, which broke down effortlessly. Pyron came to rest inside the burning structure, but would not know of it as he entered unconsciousness. Just then, the impact on the door and its threshold weakened the walls further, and they all fell to ground level, even bringing the roof with them.

What was left of the hut was now a massive pile of burning wood and straw. Scorpion slowly approached the pile and investigated. He then grunted in disapproval as he then made haste for the way that he had entered into this village. After about an hour since his departure, the fire on the pile began to die slowly. Just then, a fist shot itself out into view, covered in red. The fist opened its fingers and revealed molten fire upon the palm. A moment passed from the eruption of the fist, when a voice was then heard.

'You have made an eternal enemy this day, Scorpion. I will hunt you down and have you pay with your life. I Pyron, the last of the Pyrolancers, will make you suffer, make you regret, and make you burn in the fires of the Netherrealm themselves. This is my eternal vow that you shall die a slow, painful, and fiery death...'

-Pretty good, eh? I may do an additional chapter showing what happens when Pyron defeats Blaze, but I'll have to see.-


End file.
